The voyage dans Naruto
by Yureka123
Summary: Une fille du nom d'Aiko Mizagawa se retrouve dans le monde de Naruto et vois des trucs...du genre étrange,du genre...sympathiser avec l'Akatsuki...  Le passé de plusieurs des personnages refont surfaces.  Que va-t'il leur arriver?
1. Présentations des personnages by moi

**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages de Naruto sont à moi…. Sauf Aiko, Anne et Louka.

**Auteur **: Ben, moi.

**Note** : J'emprunte un peu de « Bleach », comme pour les Zanpakuto et pour certaines blagues de « Drôles de racailles ».

Les personnages ci-dessous sont ceux que j'ai inventés, sinon ce serait purement fortuit.

**Aiko Mizagawa** :

-Genre : Fille

-Age : 14 ans

-Couleur des cheveux : Rouges

-Taille des cheveux : Longs

-Couleur des yeux : Bleus

-Caractère : Solitaire

-Histoire : -Elle a déjà tenté de se suicider 7 fois.

-Elle est super dépressive.

-Elle est associable.

-Elle a des regards qui font supers peur….des fois.

-Elle est très douée en maths.

**Anne Uzumaki : **

-Genre : Fille

-Age : 17 ans

-Couleur des cheveux : Bleus foncés

-Taille des cheveux : Mi-longs

-Couleur des yeux : Verts

-Caractère : Exitée (comme Naruto)

-Histoire : -Elle est la jumelle de Louka et la grande sœur de Naruto.

-Elle a vu son père et sa mère mourir devant ses yeux.

-Elle est surdouée.

-Elle est schizophrène.

-Elle a Zanpakuto du nom de Ryuu (Dragon)

-C'est la meilleure amie de Gaara.

-C'est la Jinchiruki de Long Wei.

-Elle est née en Chine.

**Louka Uzumaki : **

-Genre : Garçon

-Age : 17 ans

-Couleur des cheveux : Bleus foncés

-Taille des cheveux : Courts

-Couleur des yeux : Verts

-Caractère : Calme sauf quand on lui dit qu'il ressemble à une fille.

-Histoire : -Il est le jumeau d'Anne et le grand frère de Naruto.

-Il a vu son père et sa mère mourir devant ses yeux.

-Il est surdoué.

-Il est schizophrène.

-Il a Zanpakuto du nom de Batto (Chauve-souris)

-C'est le meilleur ami de Gaara.

-Lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il ressemble à une fille il s'énerve beaucoup et tue tout le monde.

-Il est né en Chine.

-C'est le Jinchiruki de Jûbi (démon chauve-souris).


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : **Peut-être qu'a l'usure Masashi Kishimoto nous donnera ses personnages…

**Auteur : **C'est toujours moi.

**Note : **J'ai pigé comment répondre aux reviews !

**DANS LE MONDE REEL **

**Pensée d'Aiko.**

Je suis dans la cour de l'école, dans un monde de merde…J'ai déjà tenté de me suicider 7 fois dont la dernière tentative remonte à deux semaines… En m'envoyant chez le psy, mes parents ont enfin découvert que j'étais associable…Enfin si on peut les appeler parents…Maintenant, je dois aller à l'école publique, tout ce que veux, c'est être seule…oui…être seule…sans personne pour me gêner…

**Fin pensée d'Aiko.**

Deux gars arrivent et se placent devant Aiko, on va les appeler G1 et G2.

G1 : Alors comment ça va l'associable ?

Aiko : ….

G1 (frappe Aiko à la tête) : Réponds !

Aiko (du sang coule de sa bouche) : Pourquoi devrait-je répondre à ta question…

G2 : Arrête, c'est dangereux elle peut te tuer !

G1 : Rien à faire ! Répond !

Aiko : Hihihihihi !

Aiko empoigne G1 par le col et le soulève, G1 commence à crier.

G1 : HAAAAAA !

G2 : Lâche – le !

G1 : HAAAAAAA!

Aiko : Y avait-il une raison ?

G1 : HAAAAAA !

G2 : Hein ?

G1 : HAAAAAAA !

Aiko : A ce qu'il me frappe ?

G1 : HAAAAAAA !

G2 : Euh…non.

G1 : HAAAAAAA !

Aiko : Et sais-tu pourquoi j'ai craché du sang ?

G1 : HAAAAAAA !

G2 : Euh…non.

G1 : HAAAAAA !

Aiko : Ils sont tous cons dans ce bahut ou quoi ?

G1 : HAAAAAA !

Aiko : Tu ne pourrais pas te taire un peu, toi ?

G1 : HAAAAAA !

G2 : Elle te pose une question…

G1 : HAAAAAAaaaaa… Hein ? Pourquoi je hurle en fait ?

Aiko : Peut-être parce que tu as décollé du sol !

G1 : Ah oui. Reprenons. !

Un prof arrive.

G1 : HAAAAAA !

Prof : Mlle Mizugawa !

G1 : HAAAAAAA !

Aiko : …..

G1 : HAAAAAA !

Prof : Que signifie tout cela ?

G1 : HAAAAAAA !

Aiko : Il m'a frappé…

G1 : HAAAAAAAA !

Prof : Lâche-le ! Et toi arrêtes d'hurler !

G1 : HAAAAAAAAA! Euh, oui.

Aiko lâche G1 qui s'étale par terre comme une merde.

G2 : Il faut l'enfermer, c'est une folle !

Aiko : Merci…

G1 : Hiiiiiiiiiii !

Prof : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'hurler !

G1 : Je ne hurle pas, je crie nuance !

Prof : ….*Pourquoi j'ai fait prof…*

G1 : Hiiiiiiiiiii !

Prof : Aiko, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours de français !

Aiko : ….Bien…

**DANS LE MONDE DE NARUTO**

**Dans le bureau du Kazekage**

Anne : Gaara, je les mets où tes papiers qui puent ?

Gaara : Ces papiers ne peuvent pas puer ils ont été faits par le conseil…

Anne : C'est pour ça que je dis qu'ils puent !

Gaara : ….

Anne : Autrement je les mets où ? Dépêches toi, je veux jouer à la console !

Gaara : Là. Avant de jouer il faut encore faire les courses.

Anne : J'aime pas l'orientation, je vais encore me paumer dans le désert !

Gaara : Mais où tu les fais les courses !

Anne : Euh…je sais plus…

Gaara : Je crois que je vais t'accompagner…

Anne : Merci !

Gaara et Anne vont faire les courses au marché en prenant bien soin de ne pas la laisser toute seule au risque de la trouver au village d'Ame.

Anne : T'as pris le chocolat ?

Gaara : Non.

Anne : T'as pas pris de chocolat ! Méchant !

Gaara : Je n'ai pas pris de chocolat et je deviens le méchant qui va détruire la Terre dans 30 secondes…

Anne : Mais tu sais que j'aime le chocolat ! Sans chocolat, je ne pas vivre dans ce monde rempli d'ingratitude…Snif…

Gaara : Ne commence pas à pleurer s'il te plait…

Anne : Snif…

Petit garçon : Oh le méchant ! Y fait pleurer la fille ! Maman regarde !

Maman du petit garçon : Ne l'imite jamais d'accord ?

Petit garçon : Oui Maman !

Anne : ATCHI ! Ah, ça va mieux !

Gaara : Je me plains…

Anne : Hein de quoi ? Je n'ai pas écouté.

Gaara : Non rien…

Maman du petit garçon : …Faudra que je raconte ça….

**A SUIVRE …..**

Moi : J'ai terminé le premier chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

Anne : Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'une conne totalement paumée dans un monde tellement trop grand pour moi ?

Moi Parce que tu es d'une conne totalement paumée dans un monde tellement trop grand pour toi.

Anne : Ah.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer : **Toujours à Masashi Kishimoto…

**Auteur : **Ben…moi.

**Note : **J'ai suivi vos conseils et je fais un chapitre plus long, et autrement, je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par mois. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'on aimerait autant Aiko ! Et le deuxième chapitre est un peu moins drôle que le premier…

**Précédemment…**

Prof : Aiko, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours de français !

Aiko : ….Bien…

Gaara : Non rien…

Anne : CHOCOLAT !

**CHAPITRE DEUX : LA TOMBEE DANS UN MONDE INCONNU**

**DANS LE MONDE REEL**

**A la fin du cours de français**

Prof : Mlle Mizugawa…

Aiko : Oui….

Prof : Pendant votre cours d'arithmétique, j'ai parlé de ce qui c'est passé pendant la récréation au principal et il a décidé de vous renvoyer temporairement de notre établissement.

Aiko : Bien…

Prof : Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous avez fait et à dans une semaine !

Aiko : …

**Pensée d'Aiko**

Oui, je vais me barrer d'ici et en vitesse monsieur-je-suis-trop-ringard-pour-parler-comme-tout-le-monde-au-21eme-siècle, sale vieux ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, je ne vais même pas revenir dans une semaine…Surtout à cause de mes parents adoptifs, ils vont me tuer, je le sens, mais, ça ne me déplairais pas…

**Fin pensée d'Aiko**

Aiko rentra chez elle en jurant à voix haute. Toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin la regardaient avec de gros yeux.

**Chez Aiko**

Aiko : Je suis rentrée…et j'ai été renvoyée pour une semaine…j'ai ici la feuille qui le prouve…

Père : Viens par ici, et montre moi ça…

Aiko va dans le salon et trouve son « père » dans un fauteuil, elle lui donne la feuille et s'installe dans le canapé en face.

Père : Et bien, c'est joli tout ça, tu me fais honte ! Tu dois me faire honneur !

Le père adoptif d'Aiko était en effet un PDG très riche qui avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Sa femme ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants, il a adopté Aiko à l'âge de 7 ans et la battait maintenant presque quotidiennement.

Aiko : …..

Père : Tu es aussi sale que ta vraie mère ! Tu me dégoûtes, moi, ton propre père !

Aiko se releva brusquement et se mit à hurler.

Aiko : MA MERE N'ETAIS PAS SALE ! ELLE ETAIS GENTILLE, ET TU N'ES PAS MON VRAI PERE, SALAUD ! MON VRAI PERE ETAIT QUELQU'UN DE BIEN ! TU NE MERITES RIEN A PART MOURIR !

Le père se leva et prit une bouteille en verre qui trainait par terre et frappa Aiko à la tête tellement fort qu'elle s'évanouit. La mère en entendant les cris sortit de la cuisine et vit Aiko gisant sur le sol, elle prit alors la parole.

Mère : Je t'avais dit de te débarrasser d'elle, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait ?

Père : Parce qu'on va le faire ce soir…On ira sur l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville et on la lâchera…

Mère : Au moins, avec l'argent qu'on a, on pourra étouffer l'affaire et ne pas la faire éclater au grand jour…

Le père prit Aiko en sac à patates et avec à l'aide de sa femme l'emmena à la Bigtower, l'immeuble le plus grand de la ville et lui dit quelque chose d'affreux.

Père : C'est toi qui ne mérites pas de vivre, déchet de l'humanité…

**DANS LE MONDE DE NARUTO**

**A Suna au terrain d'entraînement**

Anne : Tu vois, je vais créer une faille dimensionnelle, c'est cool, hein ?

Louka : Comment tu vas faire ?

Anne : C'est la technique numéro 35763545, andouille, on doit la faire à deux, t'as oublié ou quoi ?

Louka : Celle qu'on doit montrer à Gaara ?

Anne : Ouais !

Gaara : Vous m'expliquez ce qu'est cette technique numéro 35763545 ou pas, j'ai encore des papiers à remplir !

Louka mit de l'encens partout dans le terrain d'entraînement et mit des tapis sur le sol sortis d'on ne sait où.

Gaara : T'as besoin de mettre de l'encens pour ta technique ?

Louka : Non, c'est pour Kankurô !

Gaara : Donc, c'est pour la technique !

Louka : Non, c'est vraiment pour Kankurô, il n'aime pas l'encens, alors il ne viendra pas !

Anne : Pas con, hein ?

Gaara : Et les tapis ?

Louka : C'est pour Kankurô !

Gaara : Il n'aime pas les tapis ?

Louka : Ben non, c'est pour la technique, gros malin !

Gaara : Euh…

Anne : Pour pas se faire mal quand on s'assied par terre ! Bon, on te montre !

Anne et Louka s'assirent sur le sol en tailleur et joignirent leurs mains et se concentrèrent jusqu'à faire un trou dans le ciel, ce même trou se trouvait pile au même endroit où le père adoptif d'Aiko allait la lancer.

**DANS LE MONDE REEL**

**En haut de Bigtower**

Père : Adieu, jeune fille…Je souhaite que tu ne reposes jamais en paix…

Le père lança Aiko dans le vide, mais, bien sûr le trou dimensionnel l'aspira, comme par hasard…

**DANS LE MONDE DE NARUTO**

**Dans le ciel**

**Pensée d'Aiko**

J'ai cette impression étrange de tomber…Est-ce que je tombe vraiment ? Peut-être…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien, étrangement bien…Je ne pense pas être à Ultracity, je ne sens pas de pollution, au contraire, cet air est si pur…mais il y a une autre odeur…Je dirais une odeur de métal…ou une odeur de sang…Vais-je mourir ? Pas encore je le sens…Hein ?

**Flashback dans l'esprit d'Aiko**

? : Maman ! Regarde, j'ai cueilli plein de pommes !

Mère de ? : Pour une enfant de trois ans, Aiko, tu es drôlement active !

Aiko : Merci Maman !

**Fin flashback dans l'esprit d'Aiko**

Tiens, quand on voit un flashback, ne dit-on pas que l'on va bientôt mourir ? Et puis de toute façon, je l'accepterai. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

**Fin pensée d'Aiko**

Aiko s'évanouit une nouvelle fois et continua de tomber pendant environ 20 minutes jusqu'à arriver à vingt mètres au-dessus du terrain d'entraînement où se trouvaient Gaara, Anne et Louka. Pour, bien sûr atterrir pile sur la tête d'Anne et l'assommer.

**A Suna au terrain d'entraînement**

Gaara : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Louka : J'appellerais ça une fille.

Gaara : Ca, j'avais remarqué, merci. On fait quoi maintenant, elles sont toutes les deux hors-service…

Louka : En principe, on devrait les porter à l'hôpital, non ?

Gaara : Peut-être…Sauf, qu'elles sont juste un peu trop lourdes…

Louka : Si tu dis ça à ma sœur en face, je pense que tu te feras tout de suite exploser !

Gaara : Bon, on les amène à l'hôpital ?

Louka : Elles sont juste assommées, ce n'est pas la peine…

Gaara : Regarde, la fille inconnue saigne de la tête !

Louka : Ah ouais ! T'as raison ! Et Anne saigne aussi de la tête !

Gaara : Bon, on fait quoi ?

Louka : On fait une partie de poker ?

Gaara : Si tu veux !

Louka et Gaara commencèrent une partie de poker sans se soucier des deux jeunes filles qui gisaient sur le sol, inconscientes. [N.D.A : Ils sont vraiment insensibles…]

**Dans la maison de Gaara, Temari, Kankurô, Anne et Louka**

Temari se préparait à aller s'entraîner et quand elle eut terminé, elle croisa Kankurô dans la cuisine qui était en train de manger des cookies préalablement volés de la réserve R.S.G.A.C.C.C.G.M. (Réserve Spéciale de Gaara et d'Anne Contenant des Cookies et du Chocolat pour les Gens en Manque)

Temari : Kankurô…Gaara te voit et tu es mort…

Kankurô : Fa dfe foufis feuette, fe étife ! [Traduction : Pas de soucis sœurette, je maîtrise !]

Temari : Ouais…Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu craches des bouts de cookies jusqu'ici…

Kankurô : Dféfoé... [Traduction : Désolé…]

Temari : Beurk...

Temari sort en courant de chez elle en prenant bien soin d'éviter son boulet de frère. [N.D.A : j'ai toujours voulu mettre cette réplique-là !] Elle courut jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement et trouva Gaara et Louka disputant un partie de poker et vit les deux jeunes filles.

**A Suna au terrain d'entraînement**

Temari : MAIS VOUS ETES CONS OU QUOI ! ELLES BAIGNENT DANS LE SANG ET VOUS DEUX, TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ A FAIRE, C'EST JOUER AU POKER !

Gaara : Ben quoi ?

Temari : VOUS ALLEZ LES EMMENEZ A L'HOPITAL ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Gaara et Louka : Oui !

Les deux crétins finis amènent les deux jeunes filles à l'hôpital local sous l'étroite surveillance de Temari.

**A SUIVRE...**

Que va-t-il se passer ? Kankurô arrivera-t-il à terminer les cookies sans que Gaara s'en aperçoive ? Est-ce que l'intelligence des deux crétins augmentera-t-elle ? Pour le savoir lisez mon prochain chapitre...

Et voilà, j'ai terminé le second chapitre ! Laissez-moi des avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Aiko, Anne et Louka qui m'appartiennent.

**Auteur : **C'est moi.

**Note : **Désolée pour le retard (le Kakashi qui est en moi se réveille !). Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis des compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et j'avoue que j'aime bien rendre Kankurô et Sasuke ridicules (je ne les aime pas trop).

**Précédemment…**

Gaara et Louka emmenèrent Aiko et Anne à l'hôpital à cause de leurs blessures à la tête.

**DANS LE MONDE DE NARUTO**

**A l'hôpital de Suna**

Aiko et Anne furent toutes les deux mises dans des lits d'hôpital pendant que Gaara et Louka jouèrent (encore) au poker.

**Pensée d'Aiko**

Tout est noir...Je ne sens rien...Ah si...J'ai mal à tête...Finalement je ne suis pas morte...Dommage...Mais quand même, où étais-je avant d'arriver ici...Dans le ciel...Je pense que c'est ça vu que je tombais...Je verrais plus tard...Quand je serai en pleine forme...

**Fin pensée d'Aiko**

**Pensée d'Anne**

Où suis-je ? Je pense que je dois être dans un lit d'hôpital vu l'odeur du désinfectant...Mais je continue à me poser des questions...Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que quelqu'un du nom de Kankurô a fouillé dans la réserve R.S.G.A.C.C.C.G.M. ? Et aussi pourquoi ma mauvaise moitié tape la discute avec mon démon ? J'ai qu'à leur demander...

Anne : Pourquoi vous discutez ensemble ?

Anne_ l'autre _: On ne t'a rien demandé !

Long Wei : On préparait un plan...

Anne : Un plan ?

Anne_ l'autre _: Ne lui dit pas !

Anne : Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de savoir ?

Anne_ l'autre _: Parce que !

Anne : Je te demande gentiment...Dis-moi ce que c'est...

Anne_ l'autre _: Non, je n'ai pas envie !

Anne : Tu es moi, réponds !

Anne_ l'autre _: Toi aussi tu es moi...Et je ne veux pas répondre !

Anne : Je n'aurais pas de réponse tant qu'on n'aura pas combattu...

Anne_ l'autre _: Exactement, mais n'oublie pas que je suis plus forte que toi. A cause de ta haine contre le seigneur du Pays du Feu, ton côté ombrageux a pris le dessus...

Anne : Tais-toi et combats !

Anne_ l'autre _: Je vais t'infliger la plus grande défaite que tu n'as jamais connue !

Long Wei : Je ferai l'arbitre !

Les deux Anne : On t'a rien demandé !

Long Wei : Tant pis, je le ferai quand même...

Les deux Anne commencèrent le combat.

**Fin pensée d'Anne**

En deux secondes le chakra d'Anne s'intensifia et devint très faible, à peine perceptible.

Gaara : Que se passe-t-il ?

Louka : C'est rien, c'est juste une dispute habituelle avec son coté sombre.

Gaara : Rien de grave en fait.

Louka : Ouais.

**Pensée d'Anne**

Anne : T'as perdu ! T'as perdu ! J'ai gagné et puis pas toi ! Ahahahah !

Anne_ l'autre _: Tais-toi andouille !

Anne : Mais tu es moi, donc, tu t'insultes ! Ahahahah !

Long Wei : Des fois vous me faites peur...

Anne : Ouais, donc, c'est quoi ce plan ?

Anne_ l'autre _: Dis le toi, j'en ai marre...

Long Wei : Ce plan c'était...

Anne : Dis ! Dis !

Long Wei : C'était...

Anne : C'est quoi ?

Long Wei : Mais laisse moi parler, merde !

Anne : On ne dit pas merde mais fleur !

Long Wei : Pourquoi ?

Anne : C'est le contraire de ce mot.

Long Wei : Hein ?

Anne : La merde, ça pue, une fleur, ça sent bon !

Long Wei : Euh...

Anne : La cacahuète est une arachide.

Long Wei : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Anne : Ben je dis ça pour que tu te dépêches de me dire quel étais ce plan machiavélique et mystérieux !

Long Wei : Bon, en fait, on essayait juste de trouver un moyen de me de me donner des trucs à manger parce que ne rien avaler pendant 16 ans...

Anne : Ouais ! C'est horrible ! Tu préfères le brocoli ou le chou-fleur ?

Long Wei : Je suis carnivore et tu veux que je mange des légumes ?

Anne : C'est ça ou tu manges de la poussière...

Long Wei : Ouin...

Anne : J'ai une idée ! J'ai qu'à penser à de la nourriture et peut-être qu'elle va apparaître !

Long Wei : On n'a qu'à essayer...

Anne pensa très fort à un steak et il apparu.

Long Wei : Ouais, ça marche !

Anne : Tu pourrais me passer un peu de chakra pour me réveiller ?

Long Wei : Je te dois bien ça.

**Fin pensée d'Anne**

Anne se réveilla et se redressa sur son lit. Elle vit Aiko à côté d'elle et les garçons jouer au poker.

Anne : C'est qui ?

Louka : On ne sait pas...

Gaara : Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Anne : On joue à quelque chose ?

Gaara : A quoi ?

Anne : Devine à qui je pense ?

Louka : Superman...

Anne : Comment t'as fait ?

Louka : Tu nous sors la blague tout le temps...

Anne : Au fait, je viens de réaliser un truc !

Gaara : Quoi ?

Anne : Sasuke, il est alcoolique si ça se trouve !

Gaara : Pourquoi ?

Anne : T'enlèves le « su » de Sasuke et ça te fait Saké !

Aiko (qui vient de se réveiller) : Où suis-je...

Gaara : Ah, tu es réveillée !

Aiko (les yeux fermés) : Je connais cette voix...

Gaara : Bonjour, ça va ?

Aiko (qui ouvre les yeux et voit Gaara) : Irk ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?

Gaara : Ben quoi ?

Aiko : Bon Aiko, réveilles-toi. Tu es dans un rêve. Tu vas te réveiller...

Gaara : Mais tu es réveillée !

Anne : Moi quand je rêve, je me vois toujours sur une plage avec Lee et Gai derrière un coucher de soleil !

Aiko (à elle-même) : Finalement, ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis à Suna dans le manga Naruto...Euh...Bonjour ?

Anne : Bonjour.

Aiko : Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà attaqué le village ?

Gaara : Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant mais oui, un certain Deidara.

Aiko : Et comment ça s'est passé ?

Gaara : Il s'est pris une bonne baffe de la part d'Anne qui le connaît depuis longtemps, tous les autres membres se sont faits sniper par Louka. Ils ont promis de ne jamais recommencer et depuis ils nous rendent visite de temps en temps.

Louka : Maintenant que tu en parles, ils doivent bientôt venir, non ?

Gaara : Oui, dans deux jours.

Anne : Je pense qu'ils se préparent en ce moment...

Aiko (à elle-même) : Bon, en tout cas, je ne vais pas leur dire que je viens d'un autre monde sinon on va me forcer à voir Ibiki Morino et Anko Mitarashi...Mais quand même, arriver dans le monde crée par Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est pas rien...J'espère que ce sera mieux que ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent...

**QUELQUE PART**

**Dans une grotte**

Un type avec un masque orange et un slip sur la tête se faisait courser par un autre type aux cheveux longs et blonds.

? : TOBI ! RENDS-MOI CA !

Tobi : Tobi ne veut pas rendre le slip à Deidara-sempai ! Sasori-sempai a demandé à Tobi de lui rapporter une preuve !

? 2 : Regarde Itachi ! Tobi fait du cosplay !

Itachi : Le cosplay de qui, Kisame ?

Kisame : Le cosplay de Chôji dans la première génération !

Itachi : Ah ouais, en plus ! Il lui manque juste le paquet de chips !

Tobi (court vers Sasori) : Tobi a rapporté une preuve !

Sasori : Tobi, casses-toi...

Tobi : Mais Tobi a une preuve !

Sasori : Oui, c'est bien, super, tout le monde sait que Deidara est un gars, sinon, il n'irait pas dans le côté « Hommes » dans les sources chaudes.

Tobi : Oh ! Sempai essaye de se défiler ! C'est pas bien !

Deidara (fait un kick à Sasori) : Encore heureux que je suis de bonne humeur sinon tu aurais dégusté !

Pein : Bon les petits, on doit aller à Suna ! Bougez-vous un peu !

Sasori (dans le mur) : Pourquoi à Suna...Je vais revoir Mémé...

Konan : Taisez-vous et allons-y !

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sortirent de leur petite grotte pour se diriger vers le charmant petit village ninja de Suna.

**A Suna, dans la maison de Gaara, Temari, Kankurô, Anne et Louka**

Kankurô, tout seul, finissait calmement son paquet de cookies et décida de manger quelques chips avec plein de mayonnaise dessus (pour bien se rendre malade). Il prit soin d'effacer ses empreintes digitales sur l'emballage des gâteaux préférés de Gaara, puis il enterra le tout dans le pot de la plante de la cuisine. Il se dit qu'avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce pot, il fallait en acheter un autre pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il s'installa tranquillement devant la télé avec son paquet de chips et son pot de mayonnaise allégée 40 % de matières grasses et mit sa chaîne préférée.

**A SUIVRE...**

Que va-t-il se passer ? Kankurô tombera-t-il malade après avoir englouti son pot de mayonnaise allégée 40 % de matières grasses ? Tobi rendra-t-il le slip à Deidara ? Pour le savoir lisez mon prochain chapitre...

Et voilà, j'ai terminé le troisième chapitre ! Laissez-moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, sauf Aiko, Anne Louka et Makoto

**Auteur :** Moi

**Note :**En réponse, oui, pour la conscience de Louka, ça fait pareil mais en plus sérieux. Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! Comme je suis gentille et que j'avais mis le chapitre 3 en retard, je mets celui-ci en avance d'un mois ! Remerciez-moi ! :D

**Chapitre 4**

**A Suna, dans la maison de Gaara, Temari, Kankurô, Anne et Louka**

**Pensée de Kankurô** (NDA : Parce qu'il peut penser ?)

! Youhou ! I'm the best ! Ah, j'ai pu de mayo...Beuh...Pourquoi y font pas des formats ultra familial ? Oh, la météo, alors, demain et les prochaines années qui suivront seront belles et chaudes et sans pluies ! Trop forts les gens, comment y font ? (NDA : N'oubliez pas qu'on est dans un désert...) Vive moi, j'suis trop fort, j'ai enfin compris que 1 et 1 ça faisait 2 ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'avais que des 1 sur 6 (1) quand j'étais à l'école, j'étais trop fort !

**Fin pensées de Kankurô**

Kankurô était toujours devant la télé et son pot de mayonnaise allégée 40% de matières grasses était vide. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et il se dépêcha d'éteindre la télévision et de jeter son pot vide par la fenêtre en faisant attention de ne pas l'envoyer dans la tête de la voisine, comme la dernière fois. Il alla rapidement à la salle de bain se brosser les dents et de se laver la figure pour ne laisser aucune trace de ses crimes. Il alla ensuite dans l'entrée accueillir Gaara, Temari, Louka et Anne, mais il vit une autre personne, une fille plus précisément, aux cheveux roux.

Kankurô (en postillonnant sur Aiko) : T'es qui toi ?

Aiko (à elle-même) : Ouais, j'avais bien raison quand je lisais Naruto, Kankurô est bel et bien un boulet...

Kankurô (en postillonnant sur Aiko) : Tu disais ?

Aiko : Rien du tout, c'est ton imagination limitée...

Kankurô (en postillonnant sur Aiko) : J'comprends pas...

Aiko (a elle-même) : Calme-toi...Ne le frappe pas...Ne t'énerve pas...

Kankurô (en postillonnant sur Aiko) : Tu peux parler plus fort ?

Aiko (frappe Kankurô dans les parties) : Mais t'es vraiment qu'un boulet, encore pire que dans le manga ! J'peux toujours pas comprendre comment tu arrives à battre des ninjas de haut niveau alors que t'es encore plus lourd et boulet que Chôji !

Gaara : Comment ça dans le manga ?

Temari : Tu connais Chôji ?

Louka : Si tu dis ça à Chôji en face il ne va pas être content-content...

Anne (sourire débile) : Enfin une personne qui reconnaît que Kankurô est un boulet !

Aiko : Oups...J'ai gaffé...

Gaara : Tu vas devoir nous fournir quelques explications...

Kankurô (plié en deux, par terre) : Gnouais...

Temari : Ouais, balance tout ce que tu sais !

Louka : Avoue, tu es en fait un Alien qui vient de la planète Kipétrovski ou de la planète Eramikaki, on s'en fout, dis tout !

Anne (qui n'a pas compris) : ...Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ?

Louka : Non, la fille qui est là est louche...

Anne : Comme celle dans le deuxième tiroir de la cuisine ?

Louka (se frappe la tête avec la paume de la main) : Mais non...

Aiko : Bon ben, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à tout vous expliquer...

Gaara : Ouais, aboule les informations !

Kankurô (plié en deux, par terre) : Pourrais-tu éviter de parler du mot abouler, ça me rappelle de trucs qui me font très mal...

Aiko : En plus d'être un boulet il est pervers...

Temari : Donne-nous des explications !

Aiko : Ok, alors, je viens d'un autre monde, je suis effectivement quelqu'un de très louche et dans mon monde, vous êtes des personnages de mangas...

Louka : On est des personnages de mangas ? Cool !

Anne (sourire débile) : C'est fun !

Gaara : Ouais, comme tu dis, c'est fun...

Kankurô : 'Comprends pas...

Temari : C'est trop compliqué pour toi, cherche pas à comprendre...

Kankurô : Mais je suis intelligent, je peux même te dire que 8 fois 7 ça fait 42 !

Temari : Ca fait 56...Crétin...

Kankurô : Ah mince...

Gaara : Donc tu essaye de nous expliquer qu'en fait, on n'est que des petits personnages rachitiques créés par un auteur ?

Aiko : Ben ouais, sauf que dans le manga t'as été tué et ressuscité...

Gaara : En fait, dans ce manga on raconte tout ce qui nous arrive, ce qui se passe ? Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'il y a eu des problèmes dans ce monde, je ne suis encore jamais mort...

Aiko : Et les deux jumeaux n'apparaissent pas dans le manga...

Gaara : A moins que notre histoire soit en réalité une légende dont nous sommes les héros...Notre histoire a dû être modifiée...En quelle année était ton monde ?

Aiko : En 2011...

Gaara : Mais nous, nous sommes dans les années ninjas !

Aiko : Donc l'histoire a bel et bien due être modifiée au cours des siècles...

Gaara : Comment vas-tu faire maintenant, veux-tu retourner chez toi ?

Aiko : Pas du tout, là-bas, c'est horrible, la pollution, les voitures le bruit, les gens, les guerres et...mes parents...

Gaara : Tu n'aimes pas tes parents ?

Aiko : Ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents, ils m'ont adoptée lorsque j'étais plus jeune...Mes parents biologiques sont déjà morts...Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai d'eux ce sont ceux de quand j'avais trois ans...Et ceux de leurs morts... Un sabre...Un couteau...Un coup...Deux coups...Et du sang...Beaucoup de sang...

Gaara : Désolé...Mais tu sais, beaucoup de gens d'ici ont aussi vécu la même chose...

Aiko : Je sais...

Gaara : On ne va pas se pourrir la soirée comme ça, on va faire quelque chose, tu es d'accord ?

Anne : On va joue au Monopoly !

Aiko : Ca existe ici ?

Anne : Tu connais ?

Aiko : Ben ouais !

Anne : Ouééé ! Comme ça on va pouvoir y jouer plus rapidement !

Aiko : D'accord !

Anne sortit le jeu du placard et commencèrent tous à jouer. Kankurô, lui, étant trop débile pour y jouer, préféra jouer à la dinette avec ses marionnettes. Au bout de 25 minutes, la tranquillité ne dura plus. Louka refusait de payer...

Anne : T'es chez moi tu m'dois 20 000 francs !

Louka : Tu ne peux pas me faire du crédit ? J'ai plus un rond...

Anne : T'es chez moi tu m'dois 20 000 francs !

Louka : Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Anne : T'es chez moi tu m'dois 20 000 francs !

Louka : Un tout petit petit peu ?

Anne : T'es chez moi tu m'dois 20 000 francs !

Louka : Oh c'est bon, les v'là tes 20 000 francs !

Anne : Merci !

Aiko (à Gaara) : Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Gaara : Ben, quand tu as vécu avec l'Akatsuki pendant un moment, tu t'habitues à leur mode de vie...Surtout quand un méga-radin t'apprends à économiser...

Aiko : Ouais, je vois...

Gaara : Bon, c'est à moi de jouer, alors un, deux, trois...

Anne : T'es chez moi tu m'dois 20 000 francs !

Gaara : On peut dire que t'as le sens des affaires toi...

Anne : C'est grand-frère Kakuzu qui m'a appris à gérer mon argent intelligemment !

Temari : Au fait, c'est quand ?

Louka (sourire débile) : Maintenant !

Temari : T'es bête...

Aiko (à elle-même) : Je vais voir l'Akatsuki...Ils sont tellement étrange...Comment sont-ils en vrai ?

**Dans le désert**

Une file de personne marchait. Une personne avec un slip sur la tête chantait, c'était Tobi, il n'avait toujours pas rendu le slip à Deidara.

Tobi : 5625876 kilomètres à pieds, ça use, ça use ! 5625876 kilomètres à pieds, ça use les souliers !

Deidara : Tobi, tais-toi...

Tobi : Mais Tobi veut chanter !

Sasori : Tu chantes faux...

Pein : Ouais, tais-toi, tu nous pètes les oreilles !

Tobi : Pein-Sempai, vous pétez des oreilles ?

Pein : Laisse tomber...

Hidan : On laisse tomber quoi ?

Kakuzu : Si c'est pour laisser tomber mon argent, je dis non !

Konan : Tous aussi débiles...Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

Itachi (tient un balai) : Comment ça rattraper l'autre ?

Konan : Rien...Reste avec ton copain...

Itachi (sourire débile) : Ouééé ! Mon keupin !

Zetsu : Konan...

Konan : Quoi ?

Zetsu : Tu ne serais pas détective des fois...

Konan : Non, pourquoi ?

Zetsu : L'autre jour j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de « Détective Conan » et j'ai pensé que tu étais détective...Autrement, le type avait un bon goût de jambon...

Konan : Il fait peur ce type...

BAAAAAMMMM

Deidara : Ouééé ! Les explosions, c'est joli !

Sasori : Non, les marionnettes !

Deidara : Les explosions !

Sasori : Les marionnettes !

Pein : Les enfants, arrêtez de vous battre et venez dormir, il est tard !

Itachi (fait une tête d'enfant) : Je veux dormir avec mon keupin !

Pein : Oui, tu pourras dormir avec Oscar...

Zetsu : On ne mange pas ?

Konan : T'as tes rations de survie...

Zetsu : Je les ai déjà mangées...

Konan : Ben tant pis, tu jeûneras.

Deidara : Oh My God ! Sasori, tu dors avec tes marionnettes !

Hidan : On doit dire « Oh My Jashin » !

Pein : Nan, on doit dire « Oh My Pein » !

Tobi : Pourquoi ?

Pein : Je suis votre Dieu, vous le savez bien !

Hidan : Mais « Oh My Pein », ça ne le fait pas ...

Kakuzu : J'avoue...

Sasori : Pour répondre à ton exclamation, Deidara, oui, je dors avec mes marionnettes...J'ai trop peur qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit...Surtout avec un fou dangereux à côté de moi...

Tobi : C'est qui le fou dangereux ?

Itachi (serre son balai) : Tout le monde sauf Oscar...

Oscar : ...

Itachi : On est bien là, hein Oscar ?

Oscar : ...

Kisame : Il parle à son balai, ça devient de plus en plus grave...

Itachi (sourire débile) : Moi aussi je t'aime Oscar !

Oscar : ...

Itachi : Maintenant : On va dormir ensemble, t'es d'accord Oscar ?

Oscar : ...

Tous : ...

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se couchèrent dans leur campement improvisé. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un jour de marche de Suna.

**A Suna, dans les rues fréquentées de Suna**

La partie de Monopoly était terminée depuis longtemps, tout le monde était déjà au moins en train de somnoler, Aiko, elle, avait décidé de se promener dans les rues de Suna avec l'accord de Gaara.

**Pensée d'Aiko.**

Finalement, Suna, c'est bien mieux que ce que je pensais...La nuit, c'est si beau...Mais je me demande toujours, que vais-je devenir...

**Fin pensée d'Aiko.**

Voix de femme au loin (crie) : Pitié, arrête, pardonne-moi ! Je ne le referai plus ! Epargne-moi !

Autre voix : Trop tard...Tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention avant...Je t'avais déjà prévenue une fois...

**Pensée d'Aiko.**

Quoi ! Des gens qui se battent ! Il faut que j'aille voir !

**Fin pensée d'Aiko.**

Aiko se dépêcha d'aller à l'endroit d'où les voix venaient, une femme avec deux sabres aux mains, avec des bandages sur toute la poitrine et une longue veste noire s'apprêtait à tuer une autre femme, au sol, couverte de plaies. Quand la délinquante vit Aiko, elle s'enfuit en laissant sa proie vivante, mais dans un sale état. Aiko se dépêcha de l'apporter à l'hôpital. Heureusement, la femme était toujours consciente.

Femme : Merci de m'avoir aidée...

Aiko : Ce n'est rien, mais qui êtes-vous au juste, et qui est cette délinquante ?

Femme : Je m'appelle Makoto Saburo et la délinquante dont vous parlez, elle est connue à Suna sous le nom de la « Justicière aux deux sabres »...

Aiko : La Justicière aux deux sabres ?

Makoto : Tous les gens qui ont commis des fautes graves, elle les punit à sa façon...En les tuant et en empêchant ses victimes de reposer en paix...

Aiko : Qu'avez-vous fait pour être attaquée par La Justicière ?

Makoto : Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...

Aiko : Comme vous voudrez...Regardez, l'hôpital est juste là !

Makoto : Merci, je peux me débrouiller pour la suite. Merci encore pout tout.

Aiko : De rien, de toute façon, j'allais rentrer.

Makoto : Au revoir et encore merci !

Makoto Saburo rentra dans l'hôpital et alla se faire soigner. Quand à Aiko, elle rentra et alla se coucher dans une des chambres d'amis. Elle parlera de tout ça avec le Kazekage, demain...

**A SUIVRE...**

Que va-t-il se passer, Makoto guérira-t-elle ses blessures ? Qui est donc cette mystérieuse « Justicière aux deux sabres » ?

Pour le savoir, lisez mon prochain chapitre !

Laissez-moi vos avis et vos impressions pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

(1) : En Allemagne, quand on a un 1 sur 6, c'est comme un 20 sur 20, sauf que là, les copies de Kankurô sont mauvaises, comme un 0 sur 20, il a juste confondu avec le système allemand.


End file.
